Lylorn
| ruleryear1 = 1479 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | rulertype = Lord | government = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = 68,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} Lylorn was a port city and the largest, wealthiest, and most dominant of the confederation of the Dusk Ports on Laerakond. Background The Lylar were proud people reputed as the boldest of Abeiran sailors and for easily drawing their swords for insults, imagined or real. Lylar pirates were a staple of Abeiran folklore. Lylorn prosperity was achieved by sacrificing a large number of its own citizens to appease the green dragon Orlarrakh. Government Lylorn was ruled by a lord, usually an elderly and conservative male, elected by the seventeen Lylar noble houses. They elected an elder man because, should Orlarrakh eat him, at least the old man could have enjoyed a long life. In 1479 DR, the Lord of the city was the elderly dragonborn Khorinn Hekesh. Defenses Lylorn was protected by the "Draconian Militiamen", self-appointed enforcers, all humans or dwarves, who answered only to the Lord of Lylorn and the Green Duchess herself. They served the Green Duchess out of fear, but their military skills were rather poor. They wore dark green tunics with yellow dragon-eye patches, and usually carried short swords. Aside from protecting the city, the militiamen were tasked with collecting tribute to Orlarrakh and choosing dragonborn citizens to serve as sacrifices for the green dragon. They often patrolled in groups of two. Architecture The Lylar favored walled rooftop gardens and interior courtyards in their arch-windowed homes made of stone. They decorated their homes with tapestries, carpets, and expensive statuettes and other luxuries. History In 1479 DR, Lylar merchants arrived in Luskan in hopes to arrange permanent trade routes between Laerakond and Faerûn, and to outmaneuver their rivals from Tarmalune, who arrived in Neverwinter with similar goals. In 1482 DR, a group of citizens, pirates and adventurers, instigated by with the Scions of Amber and the Shadowkiss, rebelled against the Green Duchess. The rebellion was successful, and Orlarrakh and the red dragon known as the Maroon Prince were crippled and driven away—or maybe even killed—, and the city gained her independence. However, this act drew the wrath of the dreadful dracolich Melauthaur, and the future of Lylorn was uncertain. Notable inhabitants * Khorinn Hekesh, lord of Lylorn in 1479 DR. * Arstra Silverden, a renowned dwarven weapon smith. * Aylon Kurrat, a diplomat from faraway Eskorn. * Bromthor Garenth, captain of the Dazzling Courier. * Ghedrinn Lassan, pirate captain of the Free Dragon. * Nandrel Gostur, a head member of the Shadowkiss and one of the richest persons in the Dusk Ports. * Zasheena Drethyl, another head member of the Shadowkiss. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Locations in the Dusk Ports Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on the Dragon Sea Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on Abeir